inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Escape
The episode begins with the perspective of Nickel awakening on Idiotic Island. Nickel sees the cage they've been locked in has been destroyed due to Bomb's explosion in the previous episode. Nickel cries out to the other eliminated contestants, and notices a light turning on: Lightbulb, who illuminates up the area. She tells everyone to "lighten up". Baseball agrees, and points out that they are free. Lightbulb notes that they're out of the cage, but still on the actual island. She begins to boast about her leadership, but Nickel interrupts her, mentioning that MePhone4 had said otherwise, but he is also interrupted by Lightbulb, who didn't "permit him to speak". As she finishes talking once again, assuring the others they'll be out of there in no time, she begins to flicker, and then burns out, leaving a black screen. Pickle's Picnic After the intro, Taco and Pickle are seen at a picnic. Pickle talks about being in the Final 6, maybe even the Final 5. Taco agrees with a moronic laugh. However, MePhone4 pops out from behind the basket, announcing that someone is going to be eliminated. Pickle points out a flaw in MePhone's conversation transitioning, since they already knew and it's no surprise at this point in the game, but MePhone4 tells him to shut up. Elimination Time! MePhone4 points out that Taco won immunity last time, and also notes that he redesigned the elimination area. This time, the prizes are boomerangs. An ecstatic voice is heard, revealing to be Party Hat from BOTO, created by Anko6, who won the fanart contest. Party Hat says that he was promised a live appearance, and asks for a boomerang. MePhone4 disagrees, but Party Hat continues to complain until MePhone4 reluctantly throws him one. The boomerang flies to Party Hat, but flips and flies back to MePhone4. Party Hat begins to throw a tantrum and runs off the scene, screaming furiously. The votes are then revealed to be: Paper with 25 votes, OJ with 33 votes and Bow with 69 votes. Each of them receive boomerangs. The final two is down to Pickle and Apple. Apple says that she will not be eliminated, as she doesn't want to go anywhere near Marshmallow. MePhone4 then gets ready to reveal the votes, but he blanks out for a moment thinking about cookies. Eventually, he revealed that Pickle was safe with an unknown amount of votes. He then tells Apple that she received 244 votes, which became the new record of the highest amount of votes. Apple becomes confused, as she forgets what "eliminated" means. The Fist Thingy punches her and sends her flying into the distance. On Idiotic Island, Apple lands in the destroyed and empty cage, looking around for the other eliminated contestants, who have escaped. The Escape Lightbulb happily announces that the "tree boat" idea worked, showing everyone in a boat made out of a tree. Lightbulb then points out she has a splinter. Marshmallow then realizes that Salt is missing, and apparently swimming in the water, obsessed with the fact that she can see OJ again. Knife says to leave her, but Nickel says that is MePhone sees her, their escape is ruined. He encourages everyone to stop her. MePhone Says MePhone4 announces the next challenge to be "MePhone Says", but OJ replies saying that it is a game for 5-year olds, but MePhone tells him he is only a year old. MePhone explains the rules to everyone; when he says "MePhone Says ___", Players must do the command spoken. But if he says just the command without saying "MePhone Says", and the player(s) do it, said player(s) are out. He tells everyone to touch their face, feet and (randomly growing) nose. Paper criticizes the game, but MePhone tells him to shut up, which Paper does. But, he didn't say "MePhone Says", resulting in Paper being out of the game. MePhone then tells everyone except OJ to drink OJ (when saying "MePhone Says"), causing everyone to fly over to OJ and drink the orange juice inside him. He tells everyone except OJ to stop. Everyone is away from OJ, who out of the orange juice inside him. causing OJ to scream shortly. MePhone then commands is to spit lemons (when saying "MePhone Says"). Taco begins to barf a lemon, but when nothing comes out, she realizes she's out of them. Pickle attempts to comfort her, but she begins to cry, claiming she was "noting without her citrus." Because of winning the last challenge, Taco gets one pass, meaning everyone becomes equally matched. MePhone then commands to do a headstand (when saying "MePhone says"), which everyone does. MePhone then tells them to sit in a chair. Bow flies happily into a chair, but is out due to MePhone not saying "MePhone Says". She becomes upset, thought they were playing Musical chairs, and hits the chair, accidentally breaking it, and begins to cry. The last command (when saying "MePhone Says") is to hold your breath for 10 minutes. OJ finds this ridiculous, but quickly holds his breath along with Pickle and Taco anyway. The Recapture Nickel begins to yell at Salt to stop, but Baseball explain that she is far to into her love obsession to hear them. Salt then confronts OJ, and surprises him. OJ breathed after being startled, causing him to be out, but MePhone then notices Salt, and realizes that the eliminated contestants had to have escaped. The eliminated contestants then appear behind him as Baseball says they didn't, as Lightbulb slaps him,. MePhone commands the contestants to catch the eliminated contestants, but does so without saying "MePhone Says", resulting in no one doing anything. He finally says "MePhone Says", and everyone chases after the eliminated contestants. He says everyone is back in, and whoever collects the most eliminated contestants wins. Pickle again attempts to comfort Taco, only to get a weak "sour-cream" out from her. Pickle assures her that he'll help her solve her problem. Bow confronts Baseball, Knife, Paintbrush and Lightbulb, and attempts to lasso them, only to fail numerous times as the four of them walk right past her. Knife runs and falls into a lake, and tells Paper to help him. Paper carries Knife to MePhone, saying he got a backstabbing friend for him. OJ appears to, holding Bomb, also saying he got another backstabber too. Bow jumps in-front of Baseball and Nickel and tells them to stop. Baseball runs and trips over his book, Where Babies Come From, flies in the air and crushes Bow due to his heavy weight, turning her into a pink mush. Pickle tells Taco that he will get lemons for her, and looks for places with lemons, and ends up moronically choosing a mud patch with a shovel to look for lemons underground, with a lemon tree right next to it. As the rest of the eliminated contestants try to escape, Lightbulb points out that they should only look forward as they run. While not paying attention, she leads everyone to falling into Pickle's hole which he dug. MePhone is surprised about how many contestants were captured, and gives Pickle and Taco immunity. Meanwhile, MePhone sends the eliminated contestants to a clone of Idiotic Island that's there for "no apparent reason". He then announces that everyone is up for vote except Pickle and Taco, who were responsible for the lemon patch. He also announces that Inanimate Insanity is going on a hiatus for the summer, meaning Episode 15 will come out on September 1st, 2012. Cast *Balloon, Bomb, Paintbrush, Pepper, and Salt appear, however, they do not speak. Trivia *This is the first time there has been a point of view from a character, being Nickel. *Two contestants have cried in this episode, making it the first time crying has ever occurred. **Tears in this episode are shown to be clip-arts of the Battle for Dream Island contestant Teardrop. *This is the fourth time the elimination area has been changed. *Party Hat, created by Anko6, appears in the episode, making him the third character to appear who did not audition or play a role on the show. The other two being Cheesy and Fan. *Despite Taco having immunity, her clipart is shown on the TV with the rest of the contestants. *Taco is only shown twice with hands in this episode (raising her hand to indicate she didn't know how to play MePhone Says and doing a headstand). *Bow's line "You. Shall. Not. Pass!" is a reference and line from Gandalf from New Line Cinema's Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. *Pickle's votes were never shown, making this the second time a contestant's votes were not revealed. *The scene where the eliminated contestants' clip-arts are shown without arms or limbs is similar to the scene before the contestants compete in the challenge in 4Seeing The Future. *MePhone4S appears once in this episode, however, a second hidden shadow of his glasses appears for a second in the episode as well. *The Fist Thingy appears with a new bar in this episode. **This also appears in The Penultimate Poll. *This is the second time Pickle is seen on a picnic. *This is the first episode since his rejoining that Paper did not channel his evil self, due to the events of last episode. *The splashing sound effect that Knife makes when he falls in the water is the same sound effect as the water splashing in Minecraft. Goofs *In the recap, Pickle appears without an eye-patch in the confessional booth, when in the actual episode, he has an eye-patch. *When Lightbulb tells Nickel he wasn't permitted to speak, Her legs are gone. *Bow is shown without a chair in the elimination area. She randomly is sitting on one when she receives a boomerang. *Pickle appears without his eye-patch as he goes to comfort Taco after she loses her lemons. **He also appears without an eye-patch when he drinks OJ. *Bow's eyelash is backwards before her votes are revealed. *Despite Paper being the first one out, he participates in drinking OJ. *Pickle doesn't have a face when doing the headstand. *Halfway through the elimination, Pickle abandons his bandage intended to hold him together after Paper tore him in half last episode, probably because he was cured. *When MePhone4 is announcing the contestants who are up for elimination, he says that voting will end on May 8th, and on the screen it says May 8th, when it should be June 8th. *When Paintbrush sneeks behind Bow with the others, his/her arms aren't seen. *When Baseball crushes Bow, an audio glitch occurs *When Paper is holding Knife, Knife has no legs. *Even though MePhone4 said everyone was caught, Balloon never was. *Bow disappeared when Mephone says "Stop!" *Salt's arms are moving the wrong way while swimming, unless she was swimming backwards for some reason. *At 7:16 Balloon isn't in the pile of eliminated contestants. *When the camera focuses on the lit Lightbulb at Idiotic Island, she is legless. *In the title screen, Balloon doesn't have a face nor limbs. **He may be facing away from the screen. Characters Starting Characters Lightbulb2018Pose.png|Lightbulb Paintbrush2017.png|Paintbrush Knife_NewIdle2016.PNG|Knife Baseball2017Pose.png|Baseball Non Starting Characters Taco2017Pose.png|Taco Pickle2017Pose.png|Pickle BowNormal2017Pose.png|Bow Paper2017Pose.png|Paper Salt2017Pose.png|Salt Pepper2017Pose.png|Pepper Bomb2017Pose.png|Bomb Nickel2017Pose.png|Nickel OJ2017Pose.png|OJ Marshmallow2017Pose.png|Marshmallow Apple2017b.png|Apple Balloon2017Pose.png|Balloon MePhone2017Pose.png|MePhone4 PartyHatNewWiki.png|Party Hat (debut) Gallery Deleted14-2.png Deleted14-1.png Bringinginabackstabberimage.jpg Untitled (Time 0_02_04;03).png|''Party Hat interrupted MePhone4 as he was about to hand out boomerangs. Party Hat announced that he was the contest winner, and was promised one episode live.'' Untitled (Time 0_02_06;29).png|''but he demanded that he recieve a boomerang.'' Untitled (Time 0_02_12;04).png|''and throws the boomerang to Party Hat'' Untitled (Time 0_02_15;23).png|''Party Hat throws a tantrum'' Untitled (Time 0_02_16;18).png|''runs away from the scene, crying furiously. He is not seen again the rest of the episode.'' Screenshot (2).png|"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Episode Category:Season 1 [[Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Inanimate Insanity [[Category:Epis